Sweet Dream
by Faux the Wolf
Summary: A Tails/Cream One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not won any of the actual characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog series (I Wish). They are all owned by SEGA. I only own the plot, if the plot seems similar to another, it is merely a coincidence, as this is my own brainchild.

Thanks,

Faux the Wolf

* * *

It was a cold Valentine's Day night. Two star crossed lovers sat on the park bench, sharing a laugh as they watch there friend get chased around the park by his number one fan. "Tails?" Said the young rabbit girl, as look up at the teen fox boy she had come with. "You'd never run from me would you?"

"Of course not Cream, I love you, I couldn't run from you if I tried." Tails replied with a big smile, and sneaking a small kiss from his date.

"Good, I don't ever want us to be like Sonic and Amy." She said

"GUYS, HELP MEEEEE!" Sonic cried out to the young couple, as if her heard his name.

"Come here Sonic, how could you forget that today was Valentine's Day?" Amy came up behind him, swinging her giant hammer. She just missed his head by a fraction of a centimeter.

"I'm sorry Ames, I got caught up fighting Eggman. I didn't expect him to attack today." Sonic pleaded with Amy to calm down, but she wouldn't have it.

"Hey Cream." Tails look over to his recently established girlfriend. "I got you something." He said pulling out a obscenely large heart shaped container.

"Wow Tails, It's huge, Is that really for me?" She said admiring the large, overly decorated box.

"Who else would it be for? It labeled to the best girl ever." Tails face got bright red, as Cream gave him an enormous kiss, and nearly crushed his wind pipes with her hug.

"Whoa, calm down, that was just the first part." Tails coughed out once he had managed to draw air.

"There's more?" Cream asked, her eyes super wide. Tails looked at his watch, and pointed out towards the distance.

"Look up in the sky, out that way." He said, and began counting down. "5...4...3...2...1" and with huge booms, large fireworks went off out where Tails was pointing. The Presentation reached it's climax, and the sparks spelled out HAPPY VALENTINES DAY CREAM! In all different colors. Cream was to awestruck for words, as tears welled in her eyes. It was the greatest gift she had ever received. She could not, in a several lifetimes, put into words what it meant to her.

"T-T-Tails, th-that must of c-cost you a f-f-fortune." She cried in to his furry chest.

"Nope, not a dime. I did it all myself, all for you Cream." He said, his face was as redder then it had ever been before. Cream couldn't take it anymore, she lunged on top of him and gave him the biggest, fattest, wettest, kiss she could muster up. She swore that she would love him until the day she died, and that no one could ever replace him for as long as she lived.

"I love you Miles Prower, with all my heart!" She cried as they had gotten back into there seat.

"I love you to, Cream the Rabbit. More then you'll ever know." saying this as he brought her in close and wrapped them both in his namesakes. This was the best day of Tails short thirteen years, and he never wanted it to end.

"HOW COME CREAM GETS BIG FANCY FIREWORKS, AND I DON"T?" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, still swinging her deadly mallet dangerously close to Sonic's skull.

"B-because I-I don't kn-know how to do that st-stuff!" Sonic yelled back still running for his life. This was the worst day of Sonic's life, and he just wanted it to be over soon.

"Dad..." The sun shone brightly into the room. "Dad..."

"Regafafafagabana..." The bright goldenrod kitsune mumbled in to his pillow. "Five more minutes."

"Dad" The small child repeated as he shook his father, attempting to get him up again.

The larger fox awoke with a start, and looked down at his young son. "What is it Todd?" He asked through a big yawn.

"Today's mom's birthday, and you said you let me help you make her breakfast in bed." The little kit replied tugging his father's hand to get him to go.

"Oh." The older of the two foxes whispered as he look over at the rabbit sleeping next to him, and smiled. "Then we should hurry." He said to the child she had given him. "You know how early she likes to wake up." he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 5:00. She'd be up in an hour. The smaller kitsune giggled.

"That's why I've been trying to for almost an hour. You're not easy to wake up." Tails sweat dropped.

"Sorry son." He apologized "I was having a good dream, and didn't want to miss it." He said following his son out of the room. When he got to the door, he turned around and looked at his sleeping wife again. "I love you Cream Prower." He said with a small smile "More than you'll ever know."

"Dad?" The boy asked when the two had made there way to the kitchen.

"What Todd?" Tails acknowledged.

"Is Uncle Sonic, Aunt Amy, and Dash coming over later to celebrate?"


End file.
